


Perfect

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter can't help but ruin the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Kailey for the idea <3

The fire was burning as Peter lay down next to Harry. The two boys cuddled gently against each other, relaxing on the fur rug Norman had bought years ago. Harry's eyes were closed, his hair stuck gently to his forehead as he used Peter as a cushion. 

"Hmm. That was perfect."

"That definitely was."

Peter shifted so Harry was laying down, moving to kiss at his neck. Gently, slowly, Peter made his way down the elder's body. Soft moans slipped from Harry's mouth. As the soft kisses made their way to his stomach, Harry's stomach got sucked in, soft laughter filling the room. Peter grinned up at Harry, fingers gently trailing up his legs. 

"Are you still ticklish there?"

"Don't you dare, Parker."

It took less than a second for Peter to make his decision. His lips pressed squarely against his partner's stomach and he blew a raspberry. Within seconds, Harry was squealing and squirming, desperately trying to get away. Peter's hands gripped onto Harry's hips, holding him down as he took another breath, blowing another. Harry's laughter got louder as he squirmed as much as he could. One more raspberry and Peter broke away laughing. Harry's laughter slowly stopped and he glared at the spiderling, rolling around and gripping his chest. 

"Screw you, Parker."

"Hm I bet you want to."

Peter managed to get his laughter back under control and the two lovers smiled at each other before leaning in for a kiss, settling down in front of the fire.


End file.
